1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to systems for edging and bordering gardens and lawns, and more specifically to a modular and stackable border system for gardens and lawns.
2. Background
It is well known in landscaping to utilize physical structures to define garden and lawn boundaries. These physical structures serve a variety of purposes including defining the territorial limits of an area, preventing lawn grass from encroaching into a garden area, or simply to improve the aesthetic value of a landscape area.
A wide variety of structures and edging systems have been developed in the past to border lawns and gardens. These borders have been made out of a number of different materials including wood, cement, rocks, bricks and plastic. Examples of wood border systems include the use of railroad ties and other wood border systems such as those seen in LaFontaine et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,128. LaFontaine et al. shows a system using a wooden border similar to miniature railroad ties, which is an improvement over the railroad ties in that the units are more easily managed and configured. Another example of a wood border system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,409 by Cole. The border system in Cole shows the use of timber members which are overlapping and offset. Those members are assembled in an overlapping fashion and joined together to form irregular shapes of border or wall. One limitation of wood borders is that wood generally lends itself only to rectilinear formations. Another problem with wood borders is that over time wood tends to rot and is a soft material which is vulnerable to physical damage.
In response to some of the problems encountered with the use of wood, borders have been constructed out of other materials, including cement and brick. Although cement and brick borders are very long lasting, these materials are cumbersome, heavy and expensive to use in border construction.
Another response to the problems inherent in the use of wood or cement borders has been to construct borders out of plastic materials.
Examples of one general style of plastic borders can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,001, Balfant, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,022, Thodos. Both of these show plastic segments that are approximately J-shaped with the tail of the J being embedded in the dirt to secure the border and the head of the J forming the above-ground portion of the border.
Another general style of plastic borders can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,473, Emalfarb et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,685, Tisbo et al. These patents both show a thin dividing section which goes below ground with a circular edging portion above ground. Emalfarb shows straight segments of edging, and Tisbo shows a similar border using curved segments. Plastic borders are generally longer wearing than wood borders as well as being lighter and less expensive than cement and brick borders.
Although these borders represent improvements in edging and borders for gardens and lawns, there are still a number of problems inherent in the existing systems. Because of the shapes utilized in existing edging and bordering systems, they are not stackable and consequently are expensive to ship. Traditionally, because of their shape, existing border systems are also bulky and cumbersome to store when not in use. Under many circumstances existing border systems still do not meet the demand for an adaptable and economical functioning border system for a garden or lawn.
What is still needed is an edging or border system that allows custom accommodation to individual landscape plans, including the incorporation of sprinklers, watering systems, lighting systems and signs or other ornaments.
What is also needed is a customizable border that is economical because it is stackable for shipping and storage and tolerates being stacked and stored without damage to individual segments.
What is also needed is an edging system with wide, smooth and arcuately curved segments that connect with one another and to straight segments to form flowing border patterns.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an edging system that allows custom construction with provision for inclusion of lamps, electrical wiring, sprinkler heads, pipes and signs or other customization of the edging system. It is a further object of this invention to provide an edging system that is stackable in such a manner that it prevents damage to the surface of the units of the stacking system.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an edging system with wide, smooth and arcuately curved segments that connect with one another and to straight segments to form flowing border patterns.